Gemelos y 12
by yukina-jaganashi
Summary: Imaginate una aventura nueva de los gemelos weasleys en una nueva competencia sobre otro par de alborotadoras¡que tiemble hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

**Gemelos y 1/2**

**Uo! Antes que nada querria agradecerle a selene salamander su gran paciencia por leer mis reviews y por tener la gran amabilidad de dibujarme un mapa en mi liada cabeza y bueno...hasta el que haya aquí y me haya aguantado les pido que se pase por cualquier historia de esta chica pues les sorprenderá y disfrutará de una historia apasionada por el shlash o como se escriba...**

**Besos salamander**

Era un dia normal y corriente en el callejón diagon estaba disfrutando mis últimos dias de vacaciones que se hacian cortos pero a la vez largos .

-Este año será diferente-dije

-si, se me hará raro no tener a mi gemela cerca ademas ya sabes lo que nos suele pasar en estos casos...-dijo una chica de ojos azul profundo que tenia al lado

-si, pero ya sabes como es mama-dije

-si, pero...se arrepentira-dijo poniendo una sonrisa de niña buena que era justamente lo contrario a lo que pensabamos las dos morenas de pelo lacio y largo hasta media espalda.

-Acabara por...-dije

-ceder por nuestros encantos...-dijimos al unisono

y entonces hubo un subito estallido de carcajadas.

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-me dijo

-me encantaria comprarme un helado de...-

-moras!-me dijo

Nada mas terminar la frase fuimos corriendo hacia la heladeria sin mirar por donde ibamos,al igual que yo mi hermana era tan golosa que aunque tuviera 16 años parecia una niña de 9 el dia de su cumpleaños con una tarta enorme rodeada por regalos.Pero de golpe los dos chocamos al mismo tiempo

-¡ay¡-dijeron las dos a la vez

-perdonad pero...-

no mirabamos por donde ibamos-dijeron una voces muy parecidas y de pronto vi una imagen que no se me olvidara en la vida.

Mi hermana y yo esstabamos tumbadas en el suelo y para variar en la misma postura y justo en frente nuestra dos gemelos pelirojos tumbados enfrente nuestro en la misma postura como si nos hubiesen puesto un espejo al lado.Y por lo que parece los gemelos se dieron cuenta de la situación puesto que comenzarona reir a carcajadas junto a nosotras.Cuando acabaron las risas ellos se presentaron:

-Hola gemelas ,somos fred y...-

-...george weasley-se apresurar por acabar la frase de su gemelo como era muy comun entre los gemelos

-¡oh gemelos!no me habia dado cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo mi hermana

-nosotra somos tika y...-

-...kitiara del mont-acabó kitiara

-del mont , me suena...-dijo el llamdo fred

-el caso es que tenemos prisa no fred...?-dijo el otro gemelo

-por el placaje que nos habeis hecho yo diria que si-dije

-a claro la culpa es solo nuestra no?-dijo george

-bueno tambien en parte nuestra pero es de ultimisima urgencia por lo que corriamos-dijo kitt

-asi y que es?-pregunto con curiosidad uno de lo gemelos.

-ibamos a comprar helados- me apresure a decir

-o por supuesto por que cosa sino me valdria la pena de matarse que por unos helados-dijo con ironia

-claro , hermano creo que tienes toda la razon a valido la pena el intento de asesinato-dijo el otro gemelo

-muy graciosos!-dijo mi reflejo

-ooo bueno lo sentimos pero tenemos una cosa urgente que hacer antes que vuelva nuestra madre aunque no tiene tanta urgencia como un helado –dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.Y acto seguido se marcharon con una risa en los labios

-bueno hay que reconocer que ademas de graciosos son muy monos-dijo kitt

-y que lo digas!-dije

-entramos tika?-me pregunto

-acaso lo dudas?-y entramos al deseado local mientras me preguntaba el porque de su misteriosa prisa.Al cabo de un rato nuestra madre nos encontró y fuimos a buscar los libros ,en flourits & botts...

-mama,por que no me compras este libro-señalando un libro del cual en la portada aparecia un gran titulo "las 1000 y una bromas"

-por algo os he separado este años y es precisamente por culpa de eso-acto seguido nos veias alas dos con la misma cara de disgusto que no tardo en deaparecer al cabo de un suspiro del librero

-que desean?-y entonces la bruja ala que llamamos a mama le dio las indicaciones oportunas,Pero de repente una arña se poso delante de mis ojos y di un fuerte ooooooo de admiración, y mi hermana rapida en refejos la cogió y la miro al mismo tiempo que la tiraba a otra parte diciendo

-es de goma-

-mmm muy interesante cualquier chica a vuestra edad se hubiese asustado y hubiese salido corriendo-dijo la persona que tenia justamente a mis espaldas

-cualquier chico normal no hubiese puesto delante de una chica una arña para asustarla-dije mientra me giraba al mismo tiempo que mi hermana.Y una inebitable sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujo en mi cara eran los mismo chicos pelirojos de ojos azules con los que nos habiamos encontrado antes.

-Que tal?-dijo uno de llos

-George , Fred!!!!!!!!-dijo una voz chillona detrás de susodichos personajes

-A hola mama! –dijo el otro gemelo con voz inocente

-Como que hola mama donde os habiais metido, estaba muy preocupada por culpa vuestra no he podido comprarle a ron su varita nueva!-dijo cada vez mas calmada

-o el pequeño ronnie se ha quedado sin su varita?-dijo fred

-callate-dijo el nombrado pelirojo llamado ron

-calmate ron-dijo un chico de ojos azules moreno

-harry, hermione podeis ir comprendo los libros vosotros primero-dijo con una voz melosa la madre de los tres pelirojos

-muy bien hijas ya tengo comprados vuestros libros-dijo nuestra madre

-si mama-dijimos al unisono

-melinda del mont que sorpresa verte aquí-dijo el que parecia el padre de los pelirojos por su carectarecizado cabello rojizo

-¡arthur weasley!lo mismo digo-y se fueron apartando de las familias dejandonos a todos perplejos hasta que el llamado arthur llamo a su mujer molly dejando alos gemelos a solas

-de que conoce tu madre a nuestro padre-dijo uno de ellos

-nuestra madre trabaja para el ministerio quiza por eso-dije

-a claro nuestro padre tambien-dijo el otro

-por cierto hacia donde ibais?-preguntó mi hermana

-ibamos hacia la tienda de bromas-dijo

-nosotras acababamos de ir de allí-dije sin poder evitar una risita tonta la cual desenvolupo otra de los gemelos

-hola- dijeron al unisono los tres chicos que parecian tener la misma edad

-a claro kittiara y tika estos son hermione , harry y el pequeño ronnie-dijo haciendo aparecer una sonrisas ambles de nuestros rostros

-hola -dijimos nosotras dos

-perdona pero quien de vosotras es kittiara y quien es tika-dijo el pequeño pelirojo

-yo soy kittiara pero llaarme kit-dijo

- y yo tika –dije dando mi mejor sonrisa

-hola tika y kit soy harry potter-dijo susodicho personaje

-mmm harry potter me suena de algo...-dije

-si creo que salio en el periodico alguna vez-dijo mi hermana

-si, ¿oye no habras ganado la loteria o algo asi?-dije con sonrisa burlona mientras los demas se reian

- hola yo soy...-fue a decir el pequeño de lo weaslys

-el pequeño ronnie-dijo mi hermana, y fue cuando los gemelos estallaron a carcajadas a la vez que el pequeño ronnie se ponia colorado hasta las orejas

-es broma como quieres que te llamemos a mi tambien me molesta que me digan mi verdadero nombre-dije a su oido probocando que se pusiera mas colorado por las cortas distancias

-ron es sufiente –me dijo con extremada timidez

- de acuerdo ron-le dije

-ey es increible que nuestro hermano nos gane cazando chicas-dijo el llamdo george

-tu hermano no te ha ganado para nada-le dije

-tika , kitt nos vamos-dijo nuestra madre.Al momento fuimos en busca ella pero antes de cruzar la puerta le dije a george

-al contrario as ganado tu-y me fui con el extremo pesar de no poder volver a ver a ese chico.

**Por último les pido disculpa si hay alguna que otra falata de ortografia que a veces soy capaz de sacar un ojo al personal...**


	2. La entrada

El verano ya había acabado y estaba en la estación king cross sola para poder subir al tren que me llevaba a mi nuevo colegio, ya que, mi madre se había ido con mi hermana a una estación mas lejos y la había acompañado y mi padre estaba trabajando y me veía sola en una estación mas cercana a casa que la de mi hermana sin la remota idea de saber como entrar en el andén puesto nunca había estado ahí nunca pero…

-No entiendo por que nos hacen mezclar con muggles…-dijo un chico increíblemente guapo rubio de ojos grises.

-Draco, ya sabes lo que tu padre piensa…-y nunca le acabe de dejar terminar la frase puesto le interrumpí

-Buenos días disculpe pero estoy un poco perdida y no se dónde esta la estación-le dije a la señora mientras intentaba disimular la vergüenza que me producía las insistentes miradas en mi provenientes del chico llamando Draco

-Mm. ¿Tu vas para Hogwarts cierto?-me dijo

-Tanto como que mis padres son magos-le dije

-Entonces ¿Eres sangre limpia me equivoco?-me dijo mientras me buscaba algún indicio que le negara su creencia.

-Desde los principios de mis antepasados-le dije

-Tienes que pasar por aquel punto-me dijo señalando a la barrera entre el anden 9 y 10.

Seguidamente fui derecha hasta el lugar donde me señaló sin advertir la mirada del rubio y el discurso de su madre. Cuando entre en la estación me sorprendí puesto que el tren estaba a punto de salir, corrí por un vagón y vi que todos estaban ocupados, cambié de vagón fui a abrir un compartimiento que indicaba que estaba vacío lo abrí y oí una voz detrás mío

-Tika-grito mi nombre, acto seguido me gire y me encontré con dos pelirrojos conocidos y un chico moreno junto a ellos

-Tika, ese es nuestro vagón –me dijo

-Pero ven siéntate con nosotros antes que se siente alguien no deseado-me dijo su gemelo antes que pudiera mediar palabra

-De acuerdo- respondí

-Las damas primero-me ofreció Fred galantemente

-Nuestro padre nos dijo que entrarías a Hogwards sin tu gemela-me afirmó

-¿Su gemela?-pregunto el chico que no conocía

-Si tiene una gemela que se llama Kitt ella es Tika-dijo George

-Encantado yo soy Lee Jordan-me dijo ofreciéndome la mano

-El placer es mío-le dije estrechándosela

-¿De qué os conocéis, no será alguna aventurilla vuestra no?-les preguntó poniendo cara maliciosa

-No, es solo una amiga-dijo Fred

-Mira que eres tonto tienes una mujer bellísima y no eres capaz de conquistarla-dijo provocando que me pusiera colorada y para mi asombro George también

-Bueno os habéis enterado que Kattie ha dejado el equipo de quisdditch-dijo Lee

-Y quien la sustituye-dijo George

-El problema no es quien la sustituye sino quien esta a su nivel-dijo Lee

-Si, pocas personas tiene un culito tan mono-dijo Fred provocando la risa de todos incluso la mía Así llegamos a hogwarts entre risas y carcajadas.

-¿Oye Tika de que casa perteneces?-me pregunto George

-No lo se-le conteste con una risa

-Me dijeron que me fuera con los de primer curso para pasar una prueba o algo así…-proseguí

-¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad que tu culito este con nosotros no?-dijo Lee

-Me da la impresión que te importa mas mi culito que yo- le conteste

-No me malinterpretes, también me importa el resto de tu belleza e inteligencia-me respondió

-¿Bueno, bajamos?-pregunte

-Si, bajo y te ayudo –me ofreció george

-no creo que necesite…-pero no termine la frase pues resbalé por la lluvia y caí en los brazos corpulentos de un golpeador de quiddich precisamente los de george

-¿ves como si necesitas ayuda?-me dijo mientras yo asentía colorada

-bueno ¿la parejita se dejara de abrazar para que podamos pasar o damos la vuelta al tren?-y al instante nos soltamos

-los de primer añoooooooooo-gritaba un gigantesco humanoide

-creo que tendré que ir con él-le dije

-tranquila todos pasamos por esto-me dijo

-por ¿el que?-le pregunte un poco aturdida

-por la prueba-me dijo en tono dulce

-¿que prueba?-le pregunte temiéndome una declaración

-la prueba seleccionadora-me dijo un poco confuso

-a claro si-le dije y me fui maldiciendo bajo mi lengua lo idiota que llego a ser en ocasiones. Cuando llegué al castillo entramos en un inmenso salón lleno de alumnos y nos dirigimos hacia un ajado sombrero, yo podía disfrutar de la vista puesto que no soy muy alta pero tenia 5 años más que los que tenía alrededor y se veía perfectamente mi esbelta figura que cuidaba tanto con el entrenamiento de quisddich. Mientras pasaba entre los alumnos no paraba de notar las insistentes miradas en mí, los silbidos e incluso uno que otro piropo barriobajero cuando llegamos al sombrero comenzó a hablar una supuesta profesora según mis creencias

-Ahora os seleccionaremos pero primero le daremos a una nueva alumna que entra directamente a 5 –y todos alumnos comenzaron a gritas vítores y a aplaudir haciendo resaltar mi vergüenza resaltada en la subida de color en mis mejillas.

-ahora a los alumnos de primero y a la señorita se les seleccionará –dijo

-en 5º curso del monte, tika-y algunos alumnos se sorprendieron al oír mi apellido mientras subía a la tarima y me ponía el sombrero

-Mm. muy difícil-me dijo el sombrero

-griffindor-grito y acto seguido la mesa de griffindor se sumió entre vítores y aplausos. Me deslicé velozmente hasta la mesa para poder pasar por inadvertida sin lograr mi propósito me senté en un lugar que con increíble sorpresa me habían guardado los gemelos

-sabíamos que ibas a ser de griffindor-dijo uno de ellos, y al ver mi cara de sorpresa continuó:

-no todas las chicas no se asustan de una araña y menos la admira-dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-también es verdad-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa de ellos

-mañana se harán las pruebas de quisdditch me ha dicho Angelina-dijo lee

-esa Angelina ¿es la capitana de vuestro equipo?-pregunté dejando la vergüenza desterrada

-si, espero que no sea tan dura como wood-me contestó

-oye tika tu juegas a quisdditch?-me pregunto fred con su caracterizada curiosidad

-solía jugar con mi hermana en la otra escuela-le dije

-¿en que formación?-se apresuró a preguntar Angelina que nos había estado escuchando desde que se dijo quisdditch

-éramos golpeadoras-le dije

-¡golpeadoras!-dijo con exclamación

-si, ¿que hay de malo en eso?-le respondí

-es solo es que los golpeadores somos nosotros-me afirmó george señalando a él y a su hermano

-bueno hay que decir que no podíamos jugar al máximo pues no tenemos mucha fuerza y nuestro capitán nos repetía continuamente que fuéramos cazadoras pero teníamos que descargarnos de alguna manera sobre algo y las bludger nos venían ni que pintadas-le dije con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

-¿y te gustaría ser cazadora?-me preguntó con insistencia Angelina

-Mm. no estaría mal, tengo que hacer ejercicio con lo que como y así descargar tensiones por que sino…-no me dejo terminar

-pues preséntate a las pruebas de quisdditch mañana a las 5 en el campo de quisdditch-me dijo atropelladamente como si quisiera que lo supiera antes de salir corriendo

-..De acuerdo-le dije

-¿que escoba tienes?-me pregunto con curiosidad lee

-una draconix 3000-le dije con orgullo

-que?? –dijeron los de mi alrededor

-es la única capaz de alcanzar a la saeta de fuego y si la mantienes en buen estados puede correr notablemente mas que ella-dijo un chico que no conocía de ojos como naranjas de la sorpresa

-yo tengo una saeta de fuego-me dijo el chico de ojos azules llamado harry

-tendremos que hacer una carrera , harry!-le dije con chispas en los ojos

-hecho-me respondió sin pensárselo

-bueno quiero deciros unas palabras , uno los de primero le esta prohibido…-comenzó a hablar el hombre de gafas de media luna al que todos sabíamos de antemano que su nombre era albus dumbledore

-el mismo discurso de todos los años –comentó una chica llamada Alicia

-si pero ahora viene la canción-dijo con esperanza george

-vamos canta con nosotros –me dijo george cociéndome de la cintura y alzándome para ir a la sala común mientras cantaba a coro con su gemelo el himno de la escuela en la sinfonía de un anuncio de la televisión maga. Cuando llegamos a la sala común george me susurró al oído

-bienvenida nuestro nidito de amor-y a continuación comenzamos a reír.

-bueno creo que me voy a acostar-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-entonces no tekeas tika ta kernos kompakia-dijo el otro gemelo

-jaja muy gracioso-le dije mientras me iba

-me voy antes de pillar un fredgiado-continué

-mira que lista que nos ha salido nuestra tikilla-dijo george

-mira que gracioso nos ha salido nuestro georginito-dije sin enfadarme

-uy mira tienes contestaciones para todo verdad listilla?-dijo riéndose

-Mm. así sueles ligar con las chicas graciosillo?-dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-Mm. depende que chica si-dijo george

-y eso te funciona ,georgy?-le dije en tono irónico

-Mm. no se te puedes contestar a ti misma? o sino pregunta alas novias que he tenido hasta ahora a ver que te dicen-me dijo

-entonces tendré que subir a preguntarme a mi misma si funciona o no aunque ya se lo que dirá la lista de tika-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-me da no se qué que te vas a pasar la noche en vela-dijo esta vez fred

-Mm. acaso me quieres hacer compañía?-le pregunté y esta vez si me fui

-ya me gustaría-dijeron los gemelos y lee al unísono sin que les pudiera oír

Uff… mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero por fin me pongo al dia.

Lo de siempre comentarios , dudas, crucios… en mi correo 

Y quien directamente solo quiera agregarme por que se aburre pos también

Besos


End file.
